Dark Wings
by EmeraldRainDragon
Summary: The fate of the Clans rest in Leafpool's and Crowfeather's paws. Together, they must unite the Clans to fight this new darkness, but can they with the Clans so hostile towards each other? STARTS IN BOOK 5 OF THE NEW PROPHECY. Crow x Leaf


**A/N: Hey there, anyone who's reading this! If you haven't guessed, I'm a huge Leafpool x Crowfeather fan. I just thought the way their "romance" went was sort of stupid, and I think Crowfeather suffers way too much stuff when it comes to love. Anyways, this is an idea that I've thought about for some time now, and I've finally decided to type it up . **

This is right after Cinderpelt attacked Leafpool after their argument- italics mean it was more or less taken straight from the text of the book. Enjoy :D!(And check out my deviantart sometime: the link is on my profile ;))

Disclaimer: All italicized text and warriors taken straight from the book, as well as the Warriors concept is © to Erin Hunter.

_**~'~'~Chapter 1~'~'~**_

_Leafpool crouched down by the moonpool, lapped once from the water, and closed her eyes._

_ "Leafpool! Leafpool!" The gentle voice spoke in her ear, and soft fur brushed against her pelt. Leafpool opened her eyes to see the beautiful tortoiseshell, Spottedleaf, sitting beside her, wreathed in starlight._

_ "Oh Spottedleaf!" she purred. "I've missed you so much. I thought you had abandoned me."_

_ "Never think that dear one," Spottedleaf mewed. Her sweet scent flowed over Leafpool as she bent her head to draw her tongue over the younger cat's ears. "How couldI leave you to struggle with your feelings alone?"_

_ Leafpool felt her pelt crawl with guilt. "You know about Crowfeather?"_

_ Spottedleaf nodded._

"_I love him so much. I can't be a medicine cat anymore!" Leafpool blurted helplessly._

_Spottedleaf pressed her muzzle against Leafpool's shoulder. Then she murmured, "I know what it is to love, although my path was different from yours. Who knows- if I had lived. I might have suffered what you are suffering now"._

"_Please tell me what to do!" Leafpool begged. "I can't bear this! I don't feel like I'm needed in ThunderClan anymore. Cinderpelt doesn't want me; she has Brightheart to help her."_

"_Brightheart needs a purpose just now." Wisdom shone like moonlight in Spottedleaf's eyes. "She has found it in helping Cinderpelt. Be generous to her." _

_~ Skip the part where Leafpool talks about Squirrelpelt~_

"_And Crowfeather?" Leafpool mewed, feeling her heart beat faster as it always did when she thought of the WindClan warrior. "He wants us to go away together. I want to be with him so much, but should I really leave my Clan for him?"_

"_No cat can make this choice for you," Spottedleaf replied, letting the tip of her tail brush against Leafpool's shoulder._ (A/N, this is where the copying will stop for now) Spottedleaf raised her head to look at the stars of Silverpelt shining above, and turned to look into Leafpool's eye- a starry fire blazed within her gaze. "Sometimes a cat's paws are set on a path that not even StarClan can see. You must follow your heart, for only you can tell where your destiny lies. Whatever you choose, I will always walk beside you…" The tortoiseshell began fading away into a faint starry shimmer.

Leafpool's heart soared as she thought of Spottedleaf's words. Her heart lay with Crowfeather- of that, she was certain. The feelings she had for him were _ That means that I can go away with Crowfeather!_ Overjoyed, she closed her eyes to return to the waking world, but when she opened them, dark trees loomed all around and above her.

_Have I gone to the Darkforest again? _She thought fearfully. She got up and took a few steps while swiveling her head to look around. The many stars of Silverpelt were gone from the sky, but there were still five stars blazing brightly through the dense fog that hung around her. Leafpool took comfort to this fact, because she hadn't seen any stars to be seen in the Darkforest. _But where am I then? _She wondered. The trees looked oddly familiar. Accepting the fact that she wouldn't find out by just standing there on still paws, she began to walk in a general direction.

The further her paws carried her through the forest, the thicker and darker to fog became. The ground grew gradually warm and moist, almost sticky, and a faint rusty smell began to rise in the air. After a while, the liquid began seeping into her paw fur uncomfortably, so she stopped in a faint patch of light to bend down and lick her paws. Only then did she notice their red-stained color of them. (A/N: I don't know if cats can see red, but this is fiction, so w/e)

Trembling, she licked one paw, and the unmistakable tang of blood bathed her tongue. _Blood_. _The whole forest floor is soaked with it!_ Leafpool fought back the urge to shriek, but she began running frantically to get away from the thickening dark fog and the blood bathed ground. But it seemed that no matter how fast she ran, the slick blood never ended, and its smell and the darkness continued to permeate the air - threatening to suffocate her in a black and red haze. _StarClan help me! Make this dream end!_ Suddenly, in a flurry of feathers, a dark form swooped down from the sky and brushed against her pelt, and Leafpool felt oddly calmer at the feathered touch.

The form ignited in a brilliant flare of starlight. Leafpool could see that it was a bird of some sort, and as it flew on ahead of her, its starry glow tore through the evil haze as a LionClan warrior would have beaten back a fox and left a shimmering trail of starlight for her to follow. Following the starlit bird, Leafpool eventually bursted out of the evil forest and emerged on the edge of the lake. It was no better.

The bird flew out over the lake as Leafpool looked down into the dark red water. _No, blood. It's just like the forest. It's been stained with blood._ None of the stars of Silverpelt were shining down on the lake- not even the five from before were letting out their light, but the bird alone gave out enough light for her to see the cat bones littered along the shore. _Something evil is coming_, she thought as she took in the scene before her. _Something that will destroy all the Clans. Spottedleaf said that a cat's paws aren't always on a path that StarClan can see, am I to walk such a path to save them?_

**A/N: And, that's the end of chapter one. I know it's kinda short and not very well written, but I'm working on it okay. It would be great if you'd review to tell me any problems :D. Sorry if there's too much "BLOOD THIS BLOOD THAT", but in the warriors books, there's a lot of blood- I honestly don't think this merits a M rating, because after this, there really won't be anymore super-blood-related-things. Oh, and sorry for any OOCness of Leafpool or Spottedleaf.**


End file.
